


Mal entendido

by Jude_Melody



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Durante uma conversa descontraída com Jean, Connie acabou rindo de coisas que não deveria. Agora é seu ônus ir atrás de Sasha para explicar o mal entendido.





	Mal entendido

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin pertence a Hajime Isayama. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

Jean esfregava os dedos no pedaço de pão, alheio ao mundo. Com os dentes trincados, resmungava baixinho sobre algum assunto qualquer. Era o único no refeitório; todos os outros estavam cuidando da louça ou se preparando para ir dormir. Por isso, ele teve um sobressalto quando Connie aproximou-se por trás e tocou seu ombro:  
— Ei, Jean?  
— Que susto, cara! — repreendeu o Kirschtein. — Quer me matar do coração?  
— Fica calmo. Eu só queria conversar um pouco antes de ir dormir.  
— Que seja. — Jean suspirou, acomodando-se melhor no banco.  
Connie sentou-se diante dele e pôs as mãos sobre a mesa. Tinha o mesmo sorriso bobo de sempre.  
— Você parece emburrado — disse, puxando conversa. — Tá tristinho porque a Mikasa não te deu bola quando você falou com ela durante o treinamento?  
— Não é nada disso! — bradou Jean, mas suas bochechas coradas traíram-no. — Que se dane a Mikasa. É com a Sasha que eu estou bolado.  
O outro pareceu subitamente interessado em suas razões.  
— O quê? Você gosta da Sasha?  
— Mas é claro que não, seu idiota! — Jean deu uma mordida voraz no pedaço de pão, quase arrancando um dedo junto. — É que aquela garota chata ficou me atrapalhando hoje. Sempre entrando na minha frente, prejudicando a minha rota... Ela até atacou um dos alvos que eu estava mirando!  
A reação de Connie foi conter o riso. Se achara tudo uma graça ou se estava apenas aliviado, eu já não posso contar.  
— Fora que, durante o café, ela roubou meu pão.  
Connie soltou uma gargalhada.  
— Ela é assim mesmo! Devora até a sua mão, se você não desviar do bote rápido o suficiente.  
Jean fez uma careta.  
— Parece um bicho, aquela garota. Admira-me que não tenham prendido aquele troço ainda. Aposto que, se ela estiver com fome, fica mais perigosa do que um titã de dez metros.  
— Que maldade, Jean! — disse Connie, mas ele estava rindo.  
— Eu já até sei: quando tivermos de enfrentar titãs de verdade, é só jogar batatas nas nucas deles. A Sasha vai descer igual a uma ventania, destruindo tudo pelo caminho para conseguir as drogas das batatas.  
Connie já estava ofegante. Até limpou uma minúscula lágrima no canto do olho.  
— Ela é uma garota selvagem. Lembra daquela vez que estávamos na floresta e ela abateu alguns pássaros para a gente comer? Foi tão incrível!  
— Selvagem — grunhiu Jean. Aparentemente aquela fora a única palavra na fala de Connie que captara a sua atenção. — Eu não definiria melhor...  
O Springer estava prestes a corrigi-lo, explicando o que realmente quisera dizer, quando percebeu um movimento na porta. Sasha fitava ambos, atônita, a mão tremendo na maçaneta.  
— Sasha?  
Ela bateu a porta sem dizer nada. Pela janela, os garotos viram a Blouse afastar-se.  
— Poxa, Jean! Olha só o que você fez!  
O Kirschtein atirou o resto do pão em sua boca.  
— E daí? — resmungou enquanto mastigava.  
— E daí que você a magoou! Ela tem sentimentos, sabia?  
Connie levantou-se do banco e correu até a porta. Hesitou antes de tocar a maçaneta.  
— Será que ela ficou chateada por nós falarmos dela assim? — perguntou por cima do ombro. — Quanto será que ela ouviu?  
— Não sei e não estou interessado em saber. — Jean engoliu o resto da comida e se levantou também. — Acho que vou dormir.  
— Mas e a Sasha?  
Em resposta, o Kirschtein esfregou as mãos uma na outra para limpar o farelo.  
— Ah, quer saber? Faz o que você quiser.  
O Springer saiu para a noite escura e procurou por Sasha. Avistou sua silhueta não muito longe dali e começou a se aproximar, nervoso. A Blouse tinha uma careta emburrada. Não raivosa ou vingativa. Apenas emburrada.  
— Ei, Sasha — chamou de mansinho, sentando-se ao lado dela no gramado. — Desculpe pelo que o Jean disse agora há pouco.  
Ela virou-se para ele.  
— O quê?  
— Sobre... — Connie engoliu em seco. — Você ser selvagem e tudo...  
— Ah... Mas eu sou mesmo.  
Connie quase engasgou. Fitou a Blouse com seus olhos âmbares.  
— E-eu não acho! Não do jeito que o Jean falou!  
Sasha piscou para ele sem entender.  
— Eu... acho você uma garota legal! “Selvagem” de um jeito legal! — O Springer cerrou os punhos. Agora que começara a falar, não conseguia mais calar a maldita boca. — A forma como você caça, abate os pássaros... é simplesmente incrível! E o Jean é um babaca por dizer que deveriam te prender em uma jaula. Ele só está com inveja porque você é muito boa nos treinos! Mas eu... Eu não quero que você fique magoada por causa das coisas que ele disse, está bem?  
Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
— Desculpe por ter rido... Não pareceu nada de mais na hora...  
Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Não ousaram encarar-se. Ao menos Connie estava envergonhado demais para fitar a Blouse.  
— Tudo bem. Eu não fiquei chateada.  
— Mesmo? — O Springer virou-se para ela em um rompante. — Então porque você fugiu daquele jeito?  
— É porque... — O rosto dela corou. — O Jean roubou o meu pãozinho!  
Connie esperava por todas as explicações do mundo. Exceto aquela.  
— O quê?!  
— Hoje, no jantar, alguém roubou meu pãozinho quando eu não estava olhando. Quase armei o maior escândalo por causa disso, cheguei até a acusar a Ymir, que estava perto de mim. A gente só não partiu pra briga porque a Christa ofereceu o pãozinho dela.  
Connie piscou, atônito. Não se lembrava de nada daquilo. Pensando bem, ele se atrasara um pouco para o jantar. Sim, sim, se puxasse suas memórias, recordar-se-ia de Sasha devorando alegre seu pedaço de pão enquanto Ymir fazia uma careta emburrada para Christa.  
— Aaaaaaaah... Então, foi isso.  
— Eu fiquei com tanta vergonha... Foi o Jean o tempo todo. Ele comeu um pão durante o jantar. E agora há pouco estava comendo o meu. — Ela cerrou os punhos. — Aquele traidor!  
— Ei, ei... Você também roubou o pão dele no café da manhã.  
— Não justifica! — bradou a Blouse. — Imagina se todo mundo começa a roubar o pão de todo mundo?! Eu queria encontrar a Ymir para pedir desculpas. Nem pensei em dar um murro no Jean.  
Ela abaixou o rosto, pensativa. Connie ficou observando. Sasha era tão bonitinha! E com aquela expressão de culpa era mais atraente ainda. Ele só não admitia isso.  
— Você pede desculpas amanhã. A Ymir já deve ter ido dormir a essa hora.  
— Acho que tem razão. — Sasha bocejou. — Eu vou dormir também.  
Os dois levantaram-se e limparam a sujeira em suas roupas. Connie sentia um alívio sereno. Sasha não estava brava com ele, afinal. E assim, nessa leveza de espírito, ele se dirigiu ao dormitório, encolheu-se em sua cama e dormiu um sono tranquilo e repleto de lindos sonhos sobre uma garota ruiva com jeito selvagem.  
**  
Ainda estava inebriado por esse encanto quando se sentou ao lado de Jean no dia seguinte. Cumprimentaram-se com um aceno de cabeça — Jean não fez perguntas sobre o enorme sorriso do Springer — e voltaram suas atenções para os pratos diante deles. O Kirschtein estendeu o braço para pegar seu pão, mas um vulto estranho passou correndo pela mesa e afanou a comida.  
— Sashaaaaa! — berrou Jean, correndo atrás dela.  
O pobre Connie apenas suspirou. A garota era mesmo perigosa.


End file.
